


Of You I Only See One

by Ceata88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gencio Week, Lúcio will fight armies of people he doesn't care, M/M, always hc that Genji doesn't like rain, blind!Lúcio AU, love these boys, tags will update as stuff is posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceata88/pseuds/Ceata88
Summary: Collection of stuff for Gencio Week, Feb 26-Mar 4.





	1. The Rhythm of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Feb 26th - Rainy Days
> 
> Genji isn't fond of the rain. Lúcio wants to find a way to fix it.

    Lúcio had hoped the grey sky was just going to linger. He should have figured he wouldn’t be so lucky, not when he finally got some alone time with Genji.  
  
    They had a few days to relax before their mission, leaving everyone to wander around the local area. Lúcio was more than eager to invite Genji for a walk around town, maybe do some shopping. The Overwatch base was cozy, sure, but actually getting some time alone was a rare occurrence.  
  
    But only ten minutes into it, the clouds appeared. Seven minutes after that it began to drizzle. Lúcio’s response was a loud frustrated groan but Genji assured him it would pass.  
  
    The rain got heavier.  
  
    The pair of them decided to take shelter in a nearby store. It was cluttered to the brim with all sorts of gifts, from lawn ornaments to knick-knacks. It at least seemed like a decent place to waste time in.  
  
    Lúcio didn’t mind the rain. He’d walk in it for hours if he needed to. He just knew what it did to Genji.  
  
    He was getting better at reading the cyborg. It took a lot of practice, watching how far he would tilt his head, the flashes of his visor, the way he’d tap his fingers when his arms were crossed. There was a certain clicking noise that would come out of his wrist when he was particularly irritated. When angry, you could hear the whirring of one of his fans.  
  
    By now he didn’t miss how quiet Genji got whenever it rained. He spaced out more often, sometimes needing to be called out to more than once to drag him back to the present. Lúcio had never asked about it, because he had a decent guess.  
  
    Hanzo would get just as distant.  
  
    Even now, walking through the crowded spaces in the store, Genji didn’t say a word. Lúcio tried to prompt conversation, a distraction, picking things up to show off. Occasionally Genji would chuckle, but that was about as far as he got before zoning out again.  
  
    “Dude, check it out.” Lúcio picked up the armored helmet, putting it on his head. “I can start on my Reinhardt cosplay.”  
  
    Genji laughed before lifting the visor. “It looks nothing like his.”  
  
    “I’m sure it’ll pass. Come on we should see if we can find a hammer.”  
  
    “Are you sure we’ll find one in here?”  
  
    “They seem to sell everything else.” Lúcio shrugged. “We should find a gift for Hana too. You know we promised her.”  
  
    “I did see some nice crystal rabbits earlier.”  
  
    “What? Where?”  
  
    Genji was about to point when a low rumble of thunder rolled over the building. The cyborg completely froze, his hands going tight.  
  
    Lúcio took the helmet off and put it back on the shelf. “You okay?”  
  
    Genji didn’t reply.  
  
    “Hey,” Lúcio gently tugged on his arm.  
  
    The response was a hand snapping around his wrist. Genji’s visor was fixed on him, dark before it flashed back on.  
  
    “Ah,” He let go and took a step back. “I am sorry, Lúcio.”  
  
    “Nah, I’m okay.”  
  
    He kept backing up all the same, gesturing to the left. “The crystals were over there, if you would like to look. I... I will be outside.”  
  
    Lúcio wanted to call after him and give chase but he held back for now. Cornering Genji was never a good idea. He had to find some other way to ease his anxiety. He crossed his arms and glanced around at the shop again. The number of trinkets was truly staggering. He glanced up at the lines of wind chimes. He reached out, tapping one of them gently so a single note rang out in the store.  
  
    Suddenly an idea struck.  
  
    Lúcio scrambled around the shop, gathering up as much as he could in his arms. He grabbed a couple of drums, pipes, and lawn decorations made out of tin. When he ran out of space he darted out of the store. Genji stood there, under the overhang watching the rain. He seemed surprised by Lúcio’s presence but he didn’t get the chance to say anything before the musician darted back inside.  
  
    The owner did give him a curious look at one point, but Lúcio assured him he wasn’t stealing anything, and added that he’d pay for anything that got damaged.  
  
    Once he decided he had enough objects he glanced out at the rain. Still heavy enough to leave a faint layer of white on the cobblestone ground.  
  
    He started small, nudging a few of the pipes under the drops of water coming through a leak in the overhang. Every time the water hit the pipe a single note rung out, sounding different depending on where it struck.  
  
    The large tin ornaments went farther into the rain, the thundering water ringing through the air.  
  
    “Lúcio,” Genji said. “What are you-”  
  
    He darted past him as he climbed up to hang a couple of the wind chimes on the edge of the overhang. The chimes hummed as water hit them, and he slid the drums underneath. The water drops were seconds apart, thumping out a beat.  
  
    Lúcio wiped the water off his face as he grinned, listening to the sound. It was faint, possibly took a bit of imagination.  
  
    But that was music if he ever heard it.  
  
    “Lúcio,” Genji’s hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
    “Shh,” He kept smiling as he put a finger to where Genji’s mouth was. “Just listen for a minute.”  
  
    The tune continued, a beautiful loop that Lúcio started to snap his fingers too. He hummed along, already picturing the rest of the song in his head. Maybe he should record this, write it down, make it into something later.  
  
    “You made music,” Genji’s voice seemed lighter, his finger tapping against Lúcio’s shoulder.  
  
    “Well that is what I do.” He reached up and took the ninja’s hand, sliding their fingers together. “Care to dance?”  
  
    He actually laughed. “You know I’m not much of a dancer.”  
  
    “Oh that’s a lie,” He gently tugged them out from the overhang. “You’ve got some of the fanciest footwork I’ve ever seen. I just have to teach you how to feel the music.”  
  
    Genji hesitated as the rain hummed against the metal on his arm. Lúcio didn’t pull harder, he just did his best to meet the ninja’s gaze.  
  
    “Hey, listen okay? Shut your eyes and just listen. Nothing here but the music and me.” The musician started to hum again, holding out his other hand. The clinks of water against Genji’s armor just added to the rhythm. “Don’t worry about anything else. I’ve got you.”  
  
    The ninja sighed and took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled closer. “You do too much for me, Lúcio.”  
  
    He shrugged, placing a hand on Genji’s hip. “Hey, you can return the favor however you like.”  
  
    Genji just hummed, letting Lúcio take the lead. The steps were slow at first as he picked out what pattern to follow. Soon enough his mind was adding in notes and sounds. His humming grew louder as the pace increased, spinning himself around. Water flew up around his feet and Genji’s laughter grew louder. Lúcio spun towards him then before going back out.  
  
    Except Genji’s armor was very slick when wet. He completely lost his grip, stumbling back before his rear end hit the wet stone.  
  
    “Lúcio,” The ninja was by his side in a second, like always. “Are you alright?”  
  
    The musician’s response was a fit of laughter, despite the stinging in his palms. “Yeah, yeah I’m good. I’m fine.” He took Genji’s hand and let himself be pulled up. “Geez, I hope that shop sells towels.”  
  
    The ninja chuckled, bumping his forehead against Lúcio’s temple. “Thank you. It is... nice to have better memories of this kind of weather.”  
  
    “Hey,” Lúcio headed back to the shop. “I love rain. You ever want to go jump in some puddles let me know.”  
  
    “I shall keep that in mi-”  
  
    There was a sharp flash of lightning followed by thunder. Genji almost took Lúcio’s arm off when he dragged them both into the shop. He clung tight to him, pressing the musician’s cheeks against his cold armor.  
  
    “Uh,” Lúcio scrambled for a joke. “That was the cannon?”  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “Psh, I’ve got to show you a few songs by Tchaikovsky.”  
  
    “...who?”  
  
    “Man,” He pushed himself back before he began his search for those crystal rabbits. “As soon as we get back to the hotel we’re doing nothing but listening to some music.”  
  
    “I would appreciate that.”  
  
    Another low rumble sounded from above. Genji laced their fingers together again and Lúcio couldn’t keep himself from smiling.


	2. Alarm Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you boyfriend goes and gets himself injured and then insists you don't come after him.
> 
> Day 2 of Gencio Week - Fear/Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Lúcio might be support but I'm p sure he's actually a v good fighter like

    _“Genji,”_ McCree’s voice shouted over the communicator. _“The fuck have I told you about trying to take on armies by yourself?”_  
  
    Lúcio focused on their voices as his own music blasted in his ears, urging him to move faster.  
  
   _“That it is foolish, and yet you try to do the same.”_ The ninja’s voice sounded distorted over the line. _“And for the record, I took them all down.”_  
  
   _“Yeah, but now you’re damn grounded. You at least in a safe position?”_  
  
_“For the time being.”_  
  
    That was hardly reassuring. Lúcio’s thighs ached from the effort of darting through the halls. He rushed past a pair of enemies, not even paying them any mind before he gripped a wall and skidded around a corner.  
  
    Infiltration was never Lúcio’s favorite. He never worked well in closed spaces, but sadly he was the best support for it in case things went wrong. Angela’s suit was far less useful and too much of a beacon. Zenyatta, well, he’d never even been trained on it. Ana was far too used to keeping an eye on everything at once.  
  
    That left Lúcio to sneak around with his teammates, using his speed to get to them if they were in a pinch.  
  
    Like right now.  
  
    Genji hadn’t actually called for aid but it was clear he needed it. While his armor blocked most bullets and he could deflect them as well it seemed one had wedged it’s way in. One of his legs was short circuiting. This left him unable to run very far.  
  
     _“The sooner we clear this place the better.”_ Hanzo said. _“McCree, are those men still following you?”_  
  
_“Sure are, want me to line them up?”_  
  
_“If you would.”_  
  
_“Genji,”_ Satya came in. _“Would you be able to reach my location?”_  
  
    She was currently on the highest floor, keeping it secure for their getaway. Lúcio had his doubts when she turned on Vishkar, but by now she was such an asset he wasn’t sure how they got by without her.  
  
   _“That is... tricky. The sound of my fight drew a lot of attention.”_  
  
    Damn, so he was surrounded?  
  
    Lúcio burst into the stairwell, using his skates to grind down the railing. Genji was two floors below him, he knew this. The question then was finding out which room.  
  
     _“Lúcio, where are you?”_ Hanzo finally noticed his silence. Damn. If he didn’t respond there’s no doubt they’d think he was dead or unconscious.  
  
    “I’m going to help Genji.” He jumped off the rail and leaned up against the door. He pressed his ear against it, shutting his eyes as he listened. No footsteps.  
  
     _“Do not.”_ Genji practically growled into the line. _“Lúcio this floor is flooded and you aren’t-”_  
  
    “Like I haven’t fought an army before.” He spat back as he slowly pressed the door open. The hallway was clear, but he still darted to the next door, peering into the room before taking cover. “I can repair your leg.”  
  
   _“This is far too risky-”_  
  
    “You’re the one at risk right now.” Lúcio didn’t want to argue about this. Unless Winston came on ordering him back he’d continue his pursuit. “Anyone else have any arguments?”  
  
   _“Nope, but now that this hall is clear I’m on my way to back you up.”_ McCree said. _“Hanzo darlin’, take care of the objective.”_  
  
     _“Fool,”_ Hanzo muttered, but didn’t argue.  
  
    Lúcio was relieved for the back up but he couldn’t wait for it. He could hear the men farther down the hall, searching the rooms around the corner. He skated ahead, slowing down before the turn and leaning up against the wall.  
  
    He was slow to lean around, seeing a few standing in the hall barking out orders.  
  
    “Genji,” He whispered. “How many soldiers do you see?”  
  
     _“From where I’m hanging? There’s five.”_  
  
    Hanging? What the hell? Had Genji managed to wedge himself into some high place? He wanted to ask but the less noise he made the better.  
  
    Well, in theory.  
  
    He cranked up the volume on his amplifier. His finger held steady on the trigger as he glanced around again. The more men in the hallway to take out the easier this would be.  
  
   _“Lúcio,”_ Genji said. _“Please, do not risk your life for my sake.”_  
  
    He scoffed as two groups of men emerged out into the hall.  
  
    He’d fought armies to protect people before.  
  
    He’d do it again.  
  
    He pulled against the wall to give himself a boost as he spun around the corner. The men noticed the bright green of his skates immediately, but they weren’t quick enough.  
  
    The sound wave that blasted out of his amplifier sent most of them flying back. The ones that were out of range got hit by their teammates and sprawled out onto the floor.  
  
    As he darted forward he adjusted the settings again. Disarm them first. Then worry about taking them out.  
  
    One managed to scramble up, gun raised. Lúcio darted onto the wall to avoid the gun fire. His fingers trailed over the edge before he pushed off, launching himself directly into the crowd. His arm hooked around one guy’s neck, dragging him down as his amplifier slammed into the ground.  
  
    This shock wave knocked them all off their feet. He grabbed the closest rifle and hurled it away before snatching up another one. One of the guards tried to grapple it. Lúcio’s response was slamming the butt of it into his jaw.  
  
    Two more tried to jump him. He pointed his amplifier directly at them, sending them crashing back into the wall. Another grabbed his shoulder. One more grabbed his hand. He snapped his elbow back into one soldier’s collar bone before kneeing the other in the stomach.  
  
    Lúcio ducked away from a set of hands aiming for his shirt. He dropped the rifle before reaching out and snatching one soldier’s side arm.  
  
    “Get out of my way,” He shouted, aiming directly for the shoulders.  
  
    Two shots. Two men retreating in pain. Just left twelve more.  
  
    Damn. He really needed to figure out that sound tech to knock everyone out cold.  
  
     _“Lúcio? Are you alri-”_  
  
    Something crashed in a room to his left. Half the men turned to attention to it while another pressed the barrel of his rifle to Lúcio’s neck.  
  
    “Duck, partner!”  
  
    He didn’t hesitate to drop and slide forward, aiming at the men trying to swarm the room. He shot three of them in the leg. A flurry of gunshots echoed in the hall. The men around him dropped like flies.  
  
    Well, six more of them. McCree’s revolver could only hold so many bullets.  
  
    Lúcio lunged after the last three, refusing to let them even get close enough to Genji. One reacted quick, spinning around with his rifle pointed. Lúcio grabbed the barrel of the gun and shoved it toward the ceiling. The shot went off, the vibration stinging his palm, but it didn’t slow him down. He shoved his amplifier against the man’s chest as he let another blast loose.  
  
    The man hit the wall with a sharp clang before slumping onto the floor.  
  
    “Lú!” Jesse shouted.  
  
    He turned at the warning, too slow to catch the knife that sunk into his shoulder. Lúcio grabbed the man’s wrist before he could pull the weapon. He let go of his amplifier and punched the guy directly in the throat.  
  
    Two down.  
  
    He ignored the pain in his shoulder. No point in taking the blade out at the moment at the risk of bleeding. He snatched his amplifier back up and pointed it at the third soldier’s face.  
  
    They dropped their weapon and put their hands up.  
  
    “Out of my way.”  
  
    They didn’t hesitate to scramble to the side, right into a very irritated McCree. Lúcio didn’t bother to check how the cowboy would handle the situation as he ran into the room.  
  
    “Genji?”  
  
    Files were scattered everywhere, a stack of boxes laying on the floor. A small desk was laying on its side and a metal hand rose up from behind it.  
  
    Lúcio headed over, panicked that the fall he assumed Genji took had worsened the damage. The ninja was still in one piece though, sparks coming out from the damage on his leg.  
  
    “Lúcio,” He attempted to stand up only to collapse again. “Your shoulder.”  
  
    “Hey, at least I can move.” He dove down, tugging the tool kit out of the bag hanging on his hip. “We’ll worry about it when you can run, okay?”  
  
    “You should not have done this.”  
  
    “I’m fine.” He snapped back.  
  
    “Uh, shoot,” McCree interrupted. “More guys showing up. Be quick.”  
  
    Lúcio dug the pliers out of the kit, shoving against Genji’s legs and forcing him to turn. He had to dislodge that bullet first. The rest should be much smoother. He ignored the sounds of McCree’s gunfire.  
  
    “This is far too risky.” Genji hissed.  
  
    “Hey,” Lúcio probably twisted the pliers way too hard. “Lecture me when we get back to the base, okay?”  
  
    “At this rate we may not make it- ngh! Lúcio be careful.”  
  
    “ _Lúcio be careful_.” He mimicked as he gripped the bullet and tore it out. Genji hissed again. “I know how to do this, Genji.”  
  
    “Are you certain about that?”  
  
    “I should hope so considering how many times you run off and get yourself injured.” He leaned up, close to Genji’s glaring visor. “You know I think next week I might just start lessons on base. How to fix one Genji Shimada.”  
  
    “I am capable of repairing myself.”  
  
    “Yeah if you actually brought your tools.” He almost tossed the kit in the cyborg’s face but chose to focus his anger on the loose wiring instead. It didn’t need to be perfect. Just enough for his circuits to run smooth.  
  
    “Both of you get down.” McCree shouted from down the hall.  
  
    Lúcio glanced up over the table to see two soldiers, shot guns pointed directly toward them.  
  
    A bullet chipped the edge of the desk before Genji jerked him down, wrapping his arms around him. The knife twisted under the pressure and he bit back the urge to scream. The bullets kept coming, the smell of gunpowder and burnt wood filling the room and splinters flew into the air. Lúcio’s heart thudded in his ears and for a brief moment fear lodged itself in his throat. He pressed his forehead against Genji’s shoulder, clinging to the sensation.  
  
    The bullets stopped. Lúcio didn’t know what McCree’s position was. He only had a few seconds to figure out what to do about these attackers. If they got two close they were both done for.  
  
    “Genji,” He shoved the tool kit in the ninja’s hands while he grabbed his amplifier. “Fix your leg. Now.”  
  
    “Lúcio, what-”  
  
    He pressed the weapon up against the desk and fired.  
  
    The wood went sailing across the room, directly at the door. One of the men screamed as it slammed into them both, forcing them back out the door. The knife cut into his shoulder again as he stood up. By now blood was trailing down his arm.  
  
    Later, worry about it later.  
  
    If he didn’t do something now there wouldn’t be a later.  
  
    He leapt clean over the desk, knocking down one of the men who was trying to stand back up. He blasted back the other, glancing up and down the hallway for McCree. The cowboy was nowhere in sight, but his gunfire could still be heard.  
  
    Lúcio grabbed the rifle of the man below him, slamming it hard into his jaw to knock him out. Then he twisted it around, pointing it at the other soldier.  
  
    He stared down the barrel of the other rifle, refusing to let on that he wasn’t well practiced at firing these. McCree insisted on teaching him better aim with a hand gun, but they never got to bigger weapons.  
  
    He’d fire if he had to.  
  
    Too bad he didn’t get the chance to find out.  
  
    “Lúcio!”  
  
    Genji’s scream already had him on alert but he couldn’t identify the threat quick enough. There was a sharp blow to his side, something solid slamming into his ribs hard enough to send him rolling onto the floor. The second he tried to move the pain became blinding, his vision going white. He couldn’t breath. His lungs refused to move even the slightest and it was sending him into a panic.  
  
    The click of the rifle only made it worse. Now two men hovered over him, guns pointed down.  
  
    Was Genji calling his name? He couldn’t quite tell. The ringing in his ears was slowly muting out everything else.  
  
    One man dropped his gun, stumbling backwards. It took Lúcio a few seconds to see the arrow sticking out of his neck. A gunshot went off, the other man hitting the floor almost at the same time as his partner.  
  
    “Lúcio,” Hanzo reached him first. “Are you alright?”  
  
    He tried to reply but he still wasn’t breathing properly. Every inhale made the pain in his side worse.  
  
    “Hanzo, grab Genji. We need to get the hell out of here.” McCree ran over this time, putting his gun away. “Lúcio? Can you get up?”  
  
    He actually attempted, probably foolish because suddenly his vision faded out again as he bit back the scream at the edge of his throat.  
  
    “Alright, I’m gonna carry you out then.” The second McCree’s hand slid behind his back pain shot all over his torso.  
  
    This time he did scream.  
  
    Genji shouted after him. McCree almost dropped him. Lúcio shook his head, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
    “Don’t,” He mumbled. “Hurts.”  
  
    “I know, I know. I’m sorry. But we can’t wait here. Grit your teeth for me okay?”  
  
    “You could make it worse,” Genji had made it into the hall, leaning on his brother’s shoulder.  
  
    “We can’t stay here.” McCree repeated. “Ready Lú?”  
  
    He gritted his teeth and nodded.  
  
    At least he didn’t scream this time.  
  
    But when everything went white it soon turned black.  
  
\--------------------  
  
    He was still in a lot of pain when he woke up.  
  
    Not as much as before, of course, but it still felt like his left lung was being crushed. He felt at the thick wrapping on his chest. Broken ribs huh? That would figure. At least the wound on his shoulder was mostly healed by now.  
  
    He managed to study all of this without moving. Genji sat nearby, visor off but his gaze fixed on the wall. Lost in thought.  
  
    He did his best not to make a sound, enjoying the peace that wouldn’t last the moment the ninja realized he was awake. But of course then his nose started itching, and in his attempt to ignore it, it made him sneeze.  
  
    Ow.  
  
    Genji’s attention was on him then, eyes wide and clear underneath the light in the room. “Lúcio? How are you feeling?”  
  
    “A lot worse now,” He wheezed out, waiting for the pain in his chest to die down. “What happened?”  
  
    “You passed out when McCree lifted you.” Genji was already touching his face, fingers trailing from his cheeks to his temple. “He and my brother dragged us to Satya so we could escape through the teleporter.”  
  
    “Got the objective?”  
  
    The ninja frowned. “Yes.”  
  
    “Your leg fixed?”  
  
    He snorted this time. “My leg has been fixed for a while now. You’ve been out for a few days, partially on Angela’s orders. The trip back made your broken ribs even worse.”  
  
    “Cool,” He attempted to sit up but collapsed back on the bed. Nope, wasn’t moving for a while. That was that.  
  
    “Lúcio,” Genji’s voice took on that tone he always had when there was an oncoming lecture. He leaned closer and Lúcio took a moment to study the scars on his eyebrows. “That was dangerous.”  
  
    “Yeah, I know.”  
  
    “You should not have done that.”  
  
    “I don’t care if I shouldn’t have.” He mumbled back. “You were in trouble. I couldn’t just leave you there.”  
  
    “I would never forgive myself if you... did not come back because of me.”  
  
    “Yeah, and I wouldn’t forgive myself if you died when I could have done something.” He glared this time, reaching up to hold Genji’s wrist. “You and everyone on this base always act like I need protecting. You keep forgetting where I came from.”  
  
    Genji sighed and tilted his head back for a moment. “I have not forgotten Lúcio, but there were more than fifteen men-”  
  
    “You took on even more. That’s how you got injured.”  
  
    The cyborg dropped his head, their foreheads bumping together. “Believe me, I have considered that mistake many times. Especially because of what happened to you.”  
  
    Lúcio didn’t like that tone. “What do you mean?”  
  
    “Had I been more careful you would not have needed to come after me. Had I been more prepared I could have fixed myself. You... You got hurt. They were both on top of you and I couldn’t _move_. I couldn’t get to you.”  
  
    “Genji.” He reached up and took his face this time.  
  
    “I was right there and I couldn’t do anything. If my brother had not-”  
  
    “Hey.” He pulled Genji closer. “Hey, I’m alive okay? It’s all right. We’re both fine, we made it out.”  
  
    “But next time-”  
  
    “Next time,” He kissed the corner of Genji’s mouth. “You take your repair kit with you. Next time you try to avoid the huge crowds by yourself. And next time I promise I’ll charge in a little slower. Deal?”  
  
    His expression relaxed as he returned the kiss. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can never keep McCree or Hana from calling Lúcio "Lú" from time to time and there's not even any real reason for this it just happens


	3. Visual Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought training could create such opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blind!Lúcio AU I thought of a while back but... not sure I'd ever write a full fic for (plotting issues) BUT maybe I'll do more one shots in the future. 
> 
> All u need to know rly is Lúcio lost his sight during his fight against Vishkar. He's since been developing his sound tech to allow him to map out his surroundings. It has its pros and cons.

    Left. Left. Right. Step back. Deep breath. Twist. Duck.   
  
    Lúcio paused, fingers hovering over the floor of the training room as he kept listening. Something triggered on his right. He spun around on his skates, feeling the rubber bullet rush in front of his neck. It left a ripple of red behind it.   
  
    “Pause, Athena.” He called out.  
  
    “Understood,” Her voice was always strange to him, hard to visualize. There was no point to it anyway, since she was an AI system, but it was weird to see the faint shades of purple hovering in every direction.   
  
    He took a deep breath, heading over to where his water bottle was. A short break, then back to training. He had to get the hang of avoiding projectiles. Right now they were the biggest risk to him since some enemies had an easier time sneaking up on him. At least, when his amplifier was pointed in the wrong direction.   
  
    “You’re getting better.”  
  
    Genji’s voice almost made him scream as his deep green cut into his vision. He was standing next to the bench.   
  
    “Shit, Genji,” Lúcio struggled to slow down his breathing. “I told you not to do your ninja shit on me.”  
  
    “I apologize. I do not intend to sneak up on you.”   
  
    Lúcio felt the water bottle press into his palm. He popped it open and took a few sips, glancing back at where he assumed Genji’s eyes were. “Just here to enjoy the show huh?”   
  
    Genji’s laughter always made his colors light up. “Somewhat. I just wanted to see how you’ve progressed.”  
  
    “That music tip helped.” Lúcio put the bottle back on the bench.   
  
    When he first started this training it was due to a close call during one mission. While Lúcio’s sound tech allowed him to map out the space around him and the objects in it, it was still hard to see everything. If he didn’t activate it often enough some objects slipped under the radar.  
  
    Such as enemies.  
  
    Genji had taken a bullet for him that day. Thankfully hitting his armor and not causing a lot of damage, but it was enough to drive Lúcio to improve his combat.   
  
    The first few days had been frustrating. He could hear the weapons in the training room firing but still couldn’t predict their direction. His improvement was minor at best, and came with a lot of bruises.  
  
    Until Genji suggested he started with the weapons being synced to music. It gave him a rhythm to follow while he got used to predicting where the attacks were coming from.   
  
    It worked.   
  
    “Keep this up,” Genji nudged him. “And perhaps you’ll end up as fast as me.”   
  
    “Hm,” He considered that idea. Not that he had visually seen how fast Genji could move. The ninja ran as quietly as he did anything else. He’d tried to calculate it, based on the distance he covered between talking, but he wasn’t sure it was the same. McCree always described it as a blur, a flash of green that was similar to Lúcio’s skates.   
  
    That flustered him a bit. He tried to picture it, him and Genji running into battle at night with shades of green trailing behind.  
  
    It was too bad he didn’t actually know what Genji looked like.  
  
    He had a decent guess, and other people’s descriptions helped, but it was a blurry image at best. The shape of his visor was sharp, and Lúcio giggled the first time he noticed Genji’s ears. At least, that’s what he called them. Like little cat ears, or horns, he’d never really asked what their purpose was.   
  
    His armor was smooth, more than once Lúcio had trailed his fingers around the vents on his shoulders. His artificial muscles were strangely soft.   
  
    “Lúcio?”  
  
    He jerked out of his trance. “Sorry, did you say something?”  
  
    “Ah, you must be worn out. Have you gotten any lunch?”  
  
    “Uh, no, what time is it?”   
  
    “About three.”  
  
    “Whoops.”   
  
    “Would you like me to bring you something?”  
  
    “Nah, I’ll head up after one more round.”   
  
    He thought he heard Genji scoff. “Very well, do you mind if I join you?”  
  
    “What, so you can show me up?” Lúcio headed back out onto the training floor. “You’re welcome to try.”   
  
    “Actually,” Genji had moved silently again, making Lúcio jump when the ninja grabbed his wrist. “I was thinking we could dance.”   
  
    The musician ignored the heat rushing to his cheeks. “Oh? What brought this on?”  
  
    He felt Genji shrug. “Consider it a trust exercise. I lead, you follow.”   
  
    Knowing Genji that might be the actual reason, but Lúcio refused to toss his hopes out the window. “That so? I think there’d be more... professional ways of doing that.”   
  
    Something whirred under Genji’s armor. “Perhaps, but I think this would be more fun.”   
  
    “Sure,” He tugged Genji closer, taking both of his hands. “Let’s give it a shot. Hey Athena, do track five.”  
  
    “Coming up,” that light purple rattled around him before the music faded in.  
  
    He always like this track. Starting out slow and picking up as it went, it was perfect for this kind of training.  
  
    And dancing.   
  
    He didn’t focus much on the bullets. He focused more on Genji’s hands resting on his hips, urging him left and right during the slow notes. As it got faster their palms pressed together and he spun him around once, pulled him closer, and even dipped him away from another attack.   
  
    Lúcio laughed as it got even faster. It was strange, being able to read his partners that much easier since that fight with Vishkar. He could feel Genji step back, forward, urging him to slide to the left.   
  
    He felt a few bullets whizz by. He even felt one flick at one of his dreads, but not a single one landed.   
  
    He’d have to ask Genji where he learned to dance because it quickly went from training to something else. Lúcio wasn’t unaware that the hand on his back didn’t need to be there, nor the chin on his shoulder. As if the cyborg was about to kiss him on the neck.  
  
    Hah, he wished. If only he was brave enough to ask.   
  
    The final note released three bullets. Genji twirled him to the side with little effort, catching him before he hit the ground. Lúcio laughed, reaching up to hold Genji’s face.  
  
    Shock hit him for a moment when he didn’t feel the usual pointed metal under his fingers. Instead it was soft.   
  
    Skin.   
  
    “Whoa,” He almost slipped out of the ninja’s grip as he struggled to stand up. “Whoa, whoa, you... you’re mask isn’t on.” He didn’t mean to let his mouth hang open.   
  
    “Ah, no,” Genji almost sounded shy, his green vibrating. “Athena only records this room when asked and... well. I figured you would not mind.”   
  
    “Of course not, I always- er... I mean if you’re comfortable with it.”   
  
    His laughter was genuine and his steps still silent, but he must have moved forward as he took both of Lúcio’s wrists.  
  
    “I am.”   
  
    His heart thudded in his chest and he reached out, slow, just in case Genji changed his mind. His breath caught on contact. It was so strange, being so used to the sensation of smooth metal and finding this instead. Now that he had time to linger he could feel the changes in texture under his finger tips. Grooves of scars that he followed. He tried to count them but quickly found himself overwhelmed.   
  
    Hanzo did this.  
  
    He quickly shoved that thought away. There was no point in dwelling on that. Instead he moved his thumbs down, feeling skin give way to metal once again. Was his lower jaw robotic? His answer came when he reached Genji’s lips, skin on top, metal on bottom.   
  
    He tried not to focus on the sensation of it under his thumb and wonder what it would be like to kiss him as he moved his hands up again.   
  
    Genji’s cheeks were surprisingly round, strange, since he was so used to the angles of his armor. He couldn’t help but pinch at one of them, making the ninja smile and laugh. They got rounder.   
  
    Cute.   
  
    One hand ran over his nose, taking in the shape.   
  
    “I like your nose.” He said.  
  
    “Oh?”  
  
    “Yeah,” He insisted, even though his finger just reached one nasty scar that rested on the bridge of it.   
  
    Genji’s eyebrows weren’t all there, he could tell, fingers running from patches of hair to smooth skin again. Going any farther he ran into the rest of his helmet.   
  
    “What color are your eyes?” Lúcio asked.  
  
    “Brown, dark brown.”   
  
    He hummed. He’d always been picturing green. His hands moved to the side, outlining the opening of the helmet. His pinky bumped into those ears again.   
  
    “What are these anyway?” He pinched them. “Feel like bunny ears.”  
  
    Genji laughed. “You are not entirely wrong. They are my ears.”   
  
    “What? Seriously?”  
  
    “My actual ears were ah... well, this part picks up vibrations in the air. I can heighten it’s sensitivity if I wish.”   
  
    “So,” Lúcio stopped rubbing them. “Should I not do that?”  
  
    “It is no louder than when you run your hand over your own ears.”   
  
    “Good to know,” He let go anyway. “Hey, maybe I’ll get a pair for my headphones. We can match.”   
  
    “Hm, I think they would suit you.”   
  
    “Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence.” He wound up letting his hands wander again, down the side of Genji’s face, over the ridges on the back of his neck. The ninja didn’t move away or say a word. Lúcio’s hand kept going, over his shoulder and down to his chest. Leaving his hand there he could feel the faint pulse of a heart beat.   
  
    “Um,” He glanced up. “Could I listen?”  
  
    “Go ahead.”  
  
    At this point he decided to think Genji was just a lot more chill with contact than he first assumed. Lúcio was slow as he stepped forward, apparently too slow. He felt a hand slide behind his head and tug him forward. His ear pressed against warm metal and he shut his eyes.   
  
    It was a beat, very similar to a heart, but he could pick up the faint pulses of electricity, the clicks of a few gears. Like Genji it was still green, but a few tendrils of blue and yellow swirled into the sounds. He watched them pulse in and out.   
  
    Genji didn’t say anything, but his fingers trailed over Lúcio’s scalp. The musician sighed from the sensation, his hands finding their way up to press again Genji’s sides.   
  
    “Lúcio?”  
  
    His voice sounded so loud now, green lighting up Lúcio’s vision as he leaned back. “Yeah?”   
  
    “I apologize I... had other motivations for taking my visor off.”   
  
    “Yeah? Need some fresh air or something.”  
  
    When he chuckled Lúcio was suddenly aware of how close his face was. “Do you realize how lovely you look when you dance?”   
  
    He tried to keep his cool but his voice cracked anyway. “I mean, sort of? Part of being a performer. Why, see something you like?”   
  
    “I have for a while...” Suddenly he let go and Lúcio could tell he was stepping back. “I am sorry, this is probably making you uncomfortable.”   
  
    “No,” He reached out for the ninja’s wrist, missing it and stumbling forward. Genji caught him. “It doesn’t bother me. At all. I uh...”  
  
    It was rare he was lost for words, but where did he start? You’re so cool? I’ve never met anyone like you?   
  
    What does it feel like to kiss you?  
  
    No, no, too fast. Slow down a bit there.   
  
    “Do you uh, wanna do this again sometime? Dancing I mean.”   
  
    “I always love spending time with you, Lúcio.”   
  
    “I mean as a date.”  
  
    “I know.”   
  
    “Oh, cool,” He almost squeaked. “Then I’ll-”  
  
    His ideas were cut off when his stomach finally protested, crying out for something to eat.   
  
    Genji laughed and patted Lúcio’s shoulder. “Let us go get some lunch.”   
  
    “Yeah, okay,” He hung his head, only to have Genji lift it back up, finger under his chin.   
  
    “Do not pout.” A kiss was pressed onto his cheek. “There will be time to plan later.”   
  
    “Honestly, I’m barely registering that you want to date me.”  
  
    “Is it that strange?”   
  
    “Look at you Genji, you’re way out of my league.”  
  
    “You are a revolutionary leader and a very famous musician. I believe I am the one who should be saying that.”  
  
    “Yeah but I’m not a freaking _cyborg ninja_.”   
  
    Genji kissed him again before pulling him toward the exit. “As much as I would love to argue about which one of us is cooler, you need to eat.”   
  
    “It’s you.”   
  
    He couldn’t tell if Genji was shaking his head or not, but his laughter left a trail of green sparks in the air.   
  
    Sometimes Lúcio wondered what they felt like.


	4. Amplify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny, the ideas you think up when you're desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not so much an ultimate swap, but I thought for a while about what would happen if Genji channeled his dragon through other weapons...

    Sometimes Lúcio wished he was back home.  
  
    Sometimes he wished he never started the war that he did. Maybe then he’d still be with his aunt. Maybe then he’d still have feeling in his legs.  
  
    Sometimes he wished he stuck to nothing but music.  
  
    But as Genji laced their fingers together, pressing against his shoulder, he realized he wouldn’t trade it for the world.  
  
    Even if they were completely surrounded.  
  
    “Dragon can’t take these guys out?” Lúcio had a death grip on his amplifier.  
  
    “I could not reach them all.” Genji leaned closer. “I am sorry.”  
  
    “Nah Genji,” Lúcio peered over the crates they were hidden behind. “Don’t be sorry. We’ll just have to figure something else out.”  
  
    They hadn’t been spotted, at least, but they had nowhere to run. He wished Zarya or Lena were there to clear a path. Hana was trying to reach them but otherwise they were alone.  
  
    All they could do was wait.  
  
    “You know, in case this is it,” Lúcio said. “I’m sorry for calling you a dull shaving razor.”  
  
    “Don’t be sorry,” Genji shrugged. “That was funny.”  
  
    He chuckled, glad his boyfriend held such good humor. “Still, it was dumb to fight over whether or not I should go cliff diving.”  
  
    “For the record, I changed my mind. It could not be more dangerous than this.”   
  
    Lúcio didn’t mean to laugh as loud as he did. The sound burst out of his throat and echoed across the street.  
  
    Every enemy turned their gazes to the alley.  
  
    Shit. Fuck. Lúcio covered his mouth but it was far too late. Him and his damn sounds.  
  
    The enemies were running over. He scrambled for an idea. Something he could use. His attacks didn’t do enough damage. They couldn’t cover enough space.  
  
    Dead, they were dead.  
  
    “Lúcio.”  
  
    He looked at Genji. Guns clicked, one after another.  
  
    “Your amplifier.”  
  
    He didn’t understand at first. He didn’t need to. The second he held it up Genji snatched it out of his grip. He cranked up the volume before he stood and pointed it toward their attackers.   
  
    “ _Ryūjin no ken wo kurae_!”   
  
    The sound that burst out of the speaker was an earsplitting roar. It shook the ground and the buildings. Windows shattered above them. Lúcio covered his ears but refused to duck. Not when he saw the dragon emerge from his own gun. Its mouth was wide open, still roaring as it rushed out in a spiral. Their enemies were already on the ground, writing in agony under the sound waves. Lúcio could feel them slowly pushing him down.  
  
    The creature wasn’t done. It created one last shock wave that moved the air around them into one huge gust. Lúcio did duck this time, cringing, now waiting for it to be over.  
  
    Finally, it stopped.  
  
    The silence that followed felt unreal. The ringing in his ears reminded him that things were still moving. He looked back again to see none of their opponents were moving. Were they dead?  
  
    Genji stood frozen, his finger still against the trigger.  
  
    “Holy shit,” Lúcio said. “Did you know it could do that?”  
  
    Only now did Genji lower the gun. “No? I can channel my dragon through any weapon but... I was not sure that would work. Or be so effective.”  
  
    “I’ll say,” He sprung up, dizzy for a moment. It felt like someone rattled his brain like a pair of dice. When his vision came back he studied the unconscious crowd. It seemed every window hat shattered. Stones from nearby walls had shaken loose.  
  
    Holy shit.  
  
    “Damn, we have to remember that trick.” He grinned now. “Always said we work well together.”  
  
    Genji laughed and handed the amplifier back.  
  
    “Guys, what was that?” Hana shouted as her mech slid into view. “We could hear it all the way out there.”  
  
    Lúcio shrugged and stepped out of hiding. “Seems like Genji’s dragon likes my amp.”  
  
    “Well be careful,” She pouted at him. “That thing cracked my windshield.”  
  
    He could see it now, an angry mark running from one corner to the other.  
  
    “My apologies,” Genji said.  
  
    “Whatever, let’s get back. You know, away from the bad guys. Then you can give me the play by play.”  
  
    Lúcio grinned. “Race you.”  
  
    “I will win,” His boyfriend stepped ahead of him.  
  
    “We’ll see about that,” He pulled Genji back before he took off down the street. He could hear the ninja shouting, Hana too, but the musician just kept going.   
  
    Wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	5. Neon Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no secret Lúcio loves to skate, but it might be a secret that Genji never has

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops boy howdy is this late but HERE IT IS 
> 
> I should draw Lúcio in this outfit tbh

    “Do you think lipstick is too much?” Lúcio studied his face in the mirror, making sure his dreads stayed up in the bun Hana had made.   
  
    “Maybe a little,” Hana said. “But then again you are going to a skating rink, and it would match your dress.”  
  
    He glanced down at the knee-length polkadot dress, twirling once to watch it move. Real date nights were a rarity around here. He wanted to show off as much as possible.   
  
    “Fuck it, I’m doing it.” He leaned closer to the mirror and pulled off the cap. The bright green almost glowed against his skin. “Think Genji will like it?”   
  
    “He thinks you look cute in anything.”   
  
    Lúcio couldn’t argue with that and pressed his lips together before leaning back. “Okay, how’s it look?”  
  
    She smiled up from her phone. “Green.”  
  
    “Perfect. I’ll send you photos when we get there.”   
  
    “Have fun!”   
  
    Lúcio waved to her as he rushed out of his room. He shot a quick text to Genji, to see if he was ready or not. The answer was yes, just finished up.   
  
    With that he headed down the hall to the ninja’s room. He lightly tapped on the door, putting his communicator in his pocket.   
  
    The door opened to reveal a–surprisingly–clothed Genji. It was a pretty simple look, open hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans. Simple, but it suited him.  
  
    The ninja looked like he was about to lean seductivly against the door but a moment later stuttered and slipped.   
  
    Lúcio smiled, not missing the hiss of the cyborg’s vents. “Something wrong?”   
  
    “Oh no, I just... you look fantastic.”   
  
    “You like it?” He twirled around again. “I was worried it was a little too... nineteen fifties.”   
  
    “It suits you. Where did you get this?”   
  
    “Hana got it for me actually. Said it was the perfect color.”   
  
    “She is correct,” Genji ran his thumbs over the material on Lúcio’s shoulder. “I am almost envious.”  
  
    “Aw, do you want one?”   
  
    “I would not be against the idea. But traveling as much as I did, carrying around clothes was a hassle, an unnecessary one.”   
  
    “Well then,” Lúcio held out his arm. “That settles it. Next date we’re going shopping.”   
  
    “Next time.” Genji slid their arms together and lead Lúcio down the hall. “In the mean time, we don’t want to be late.”   
  
    Lúcio snorted. “The rink won’t close until midnight.”   
  
    “True, but the sooner we get there the longer we can skate.”   
  
    He shook his head but let himself be dragged down the hallway. He couldn’t really wait either.  
  
\--------------  
  
    “Lúcio, I believe I need to confess something.”  
  
    “Hm?” The musician finished tying the laces on his roller blades as he stood up.   
  
    “I uh, have not actually skated before.”   
  
    He turned to see Genji keeping himself from moving by clinging to the corner of the wall. It was strange to see the ninja so unsure on his own feet as the wheels moved back and forth.   
  
    He tried not to laugh, covering his mouth. “You serious? Mister fantastic balance ninja can’t skate?”   
  
    “I am not proud of this fact.”  
  
    He laughed louder now as he skated forward, letting himself drift around him. “It’s not that hard, honestly. You’ve even got the easy kind.”   
  
    Genji let go of the wall, tried to move, but he quickly stumbled. Lúcio kept him from falling over.   
  
    “Alright, come on, follow my lead.” He grabbed Genji’s arm and slowly skated them both toward the floor. “Push off the floor. Let it add to your momentum. It gets much easier when you figure that out.”   
  
    Maneuvering was so much easier on the wooden floor. He resisted the urge to dash off as he made sure Genji had his footing. The ninja caught on quick, catching up to Lúcio’s pace and sliding around the turn with ease. He slowly released his grip, laughing when Genji attempted a spin and stumbled again.   
  
    “So, how do you stop?” The ninja asked.   
  
    Lúcio narrowed his eyes as he smiled, picking up his pace and skating on ahead.   
  
    “Lúcio? Hey.”  
  
    He grinned and kept going.  
  
    “Do not leave me back here. Tell me how to stop.”   
  
    He spun around and skated backwards, glancing back every now and then to see where the other people were. “Maybe you should focus less on that and more on catching up to me.”   
  
    “Another race, hm?”  
  
    “Hey, we’re on my turf now.” He faced forward again took off ahead. Weaving around the crowd took no effort. He even waved at a few people he passed and they smiled.   
  
    Another glance at Genji showed the ninja catching up. He chose to move closer to the inside, cutting down on the distance between them quick. Lúcio laughed and shot on ahead. He refused to be out done this soon.   
  
    Still, he could only go so fast in here without risking crashing into someone. He tried to pay attention to what was in front of him, jumping in surprise when he felt Genji’s fingers brush against his arm. He tried to swerve out of the way, only to  feel his skate hit Genji’s.   
  
    He stumbled. The cyborg slammed into him, sending them both to the floor.   
  
    There was a sharp pain in his side and his elbows but Lúcio couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Genji was quick to push himself up, fretting like always as he gently took Lúcio’s face in his hands.  
  
    “Are you alright?”  
  
    “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He brushed his hands away and sat up. “You’re so competitive, aren’t you?”  
  
    “This could have been prevented if you told me how to stop.”   
  
    The musician almost pouted as he stood up. “Okay, so maybe I wanted to see you crash into a wall.”   
  
    “You’re terrible.”   
  
    “It would have been funny.” He held out a hand to help Genji to his feet. “And then I’d win you a prize from the arcade to make up for it.”   
  
    “We’ll see who wins that prize first.”  
  
    “So competitive.” Lúcio pulled him along as they began to skate, arm in arm this time. Even the music shifted into something slower, the colored lights slowing to a crawl over the reflective wooden floor. Lúcio chased after a green one, Genji following his lead.   
  
    “You know, when you get better we should try dancing.”   
  
    “I fail to see how you could dance in these.”  
  
    “Want me to show you?”  
  
    Genji pulled him closer, their hips bumping together. “Later, right now I would much rather hang onto you.”  
  
    Lúcio smiled, kissing the cyborg’s cheek and grinning when he saw the faint smudge of lime green on the metal. “As sweet as that is, I know you just want to avoid crashing into the wall.”   
  
    “Damn, I’ve been caught.”   
  
    He laughed and picked up the pace, tightening his grip on Genji’s hand. “Still love you, you big nerd.”   
  
    “I love you too.”


End file.
